Maze
by The-Super-Fluffy-Ninja
Summary: NOT YAOI! Okay so now that nobody will read this since it isn't Shizaya, time to get down to the summary. It's actually a ShizuoxOC and IzayaxOC, soif you want to know the plot line READ IT! I really would appreciate it if you would take some time out of your day to read this! If you want this to continue then I'm going to need some reviews and some people who want this stor


_**Thanks for clicking on this first of all! I really do ask for constructive criticism, not just a "You suck don't write anymore of this! BLARGH I BE HATING MUAHAHAHA!" Tell me why I suck and why I shouldn't write anymore! :D Anyways this was a gift for one of my friends, and I was willing to share it with you guys :D So yes, tell me how I can improve and if you want more chapters! I'll only continue with enough reviews, good or bad. If it's good then YAY cookies for you and more chapters. If in another case it's a bad review then I will write more hoping I can improve from this chapter! Please do I have a lot of plans for future chapters! They all won't be as slow as this one! Thanks for clicking, and if you reviewed then thanks for that too! OKAY I need to stop so you can read, or maybe you didn't read this because you're a horrible person that wants to kill a Unicorn. KAY BAI READ! :DD**_

**Tori's Pov**

I felt a tongue licking me on my right cheek, the sound of purring was the first thing I heard. "Oh hey Sebastian… ah get off me," I said to the black cat. Sebastian pounced off my bed to the doorway, and waited there. He tilted his head while giving me his classic meow, a sign he wanted his breakfast and that I had been asleep for WAY to long. I stumbled out of bed, in an oversized ELITE HIGH t-shirt with cheap athletic shorts, into the kitchen. Sebastian gracefully bounced onto the counter next to the silver refrigerator/freezer, and rubbed his furry black kitty face against it. "Yeah buddy, I know you want the disgusting milk. Just wait five seconds 'kay I just got up." I yawned out.

"Silly child, talking to the cat again," it was Bianca my doorm mate. She was wearing the same attire I was, barefooted, t-shirt, super cheap shorts. She had smooth straight raven black hair that reached halfway down her shoulders with side bangs. Bianca was slim, tan, had big brown eyes, and was taller than me even though she was a good year and a half younger than me. "Well sorry, junior, but you didn't follow out on your chores today. What happened to giving Sebby milk in the morning and letting me sleep in?" I probably shouldn't have said that, Bianca was super witty she would take that as a challenge. "Sorry but you're so short it's hard not to call you a child," she giggled, so did I "Anyways Tori, he's just trying to get more. Girl, it's noon you have already slept in!" Bianca finished.

"Oh, sorry I haven't looked at the clock. Hey, do you want to go to that book place they are having a manga display going on today. If we're both ready in around twenty-five minutes I think we can get to the early bus stop and get in line early." Bianca and I both shared the love for anime and manga. It's pretty much how we bonded when we first moved into together, yeah, we'd known each other since 4th grade. But, when we both discovered anime it was a true bonding experience. Anime was really only part of it, Bianca and I had great compatibility with each other surprisingly. She would always play mind games on others, she knew how to make people sad, mad, happy, depressed, she could change their whole entire outlook on life itself. What she always did to me was make me laugh and feel comfortable in my skin.

"Manga display? How did I not hear about this? I'll be ready in two seconds if it means we can get there early!" she chuckled out. "Well I'm not sure about me being ready in two seconds, you are already awake while I'm still in zombie-mode, Bonks." I said while putting the carton of milk back into the fridge. When I closed the fridge door I watched Sebastian's ears droop down in disappointment. I smiled "Look, I'll be down in twenty minutes or less, okay? You may want to bring a lot of cash because, I'm pretty sure you'll want to buy some special edition Kuroshitsuji books that just came out. I also heard that there may be two popular guys from Tokyo there… well they live in a part of Tokyo. I think it's… Ikebukero?"

Bianca followed me to my room, she replied with "What two guys? Shizuo and Izaya? That would be nice, if you know what I mean." Bianca said doing her classic eyebrow wiggle. I laughed "That would be nice, indeed. But they're probably just host from Ikebukero cosplaying as our guys." My voice sounded a little disappointed at the end. But I thought about it or a while, if it were the real Izaya and Shizuo, there would be a puddle of melted me on the floor. No, actually I would combust into unicorns, kittens, and red velvet cake, and all that would be let of me would be sugar dust ashes. That's a much more accurate analogy.

"I'm going to get ready so, leave. Unless, you're a creeper and you interested in that kind of thing. Well even if you are a creeper-" Bianca cut me of "Look your half asleep stop rambling and get ready so we can there early! Go get changed child!" She slammed my door or me.

I went through my normal routine, brushing my teeth, washing my face, straightening my hair, putting makeup on my zombie face, and picking out my clothes. Yes, those small things do take almost thirty minutes. Since we were going to a manga convention, were there would be tons of our kind (geeky outakus) the appropriate outfit to wear would be my Hetalia T-shirt, jean shorts, and red high-tops converse.

I let Bianca know that I was ready, she came out wearing next to the same thing as me. We rode the bus, filled with old and questionable looking people to the stop nearest to the bookstore.

**Bianca's POV**

I've never been to a manga show casing before, neither has Tori. I talked to her on and off about what it may be like, based on the last anime convention we both went to, it probably wasn't a good choice for Tori to be wearing such a revealing outfit. Sure I was wearing about the same thing, but I wasn't wearing the short torn up jean shorts exposing most of her legs. Tori dressed like this to the convention we first went to. She was stalked by big time creeps, since she has a "loli complex." Yes she was short, tan, brown eyed, with dark brown hair, plus the kiddish outlook she had on everything, made her a big time target. I tried explaining that to her but, stubborn Tori, thought it made her look older. It was typical of her, being stubborn and not wanting to listen to me.

"You're awfully quiet, I'm usually the one doing all the talking!" expected, Tori always interrupting my thoughts. "I'm thinking, child. Thinking about you, and how you need to realize what you're wearing will attract too much attention from creepy pedophiles. But, you won't listen to me of course. In your mind you deny the fact that you like a child. Its only natural Tori, you want to look older. You denying my advice and-" she cut off my words like she did my thoughts. "Uh-huh yeah yeah, my mind this, my mind that, you know humans so well, blah blah. We're here already, stop yapping about my mind and catch up." While I was talking she had ran a mile in front of me, I started running.

**Shizuo's POV**

It was so fucking dark when I woke up, well, it was kind of fucking dark when I woke up. There were little lines of lights coming from above. "The fuck am I at?" I mumbled to myself. My hands touched the ground, it felt fuzzy, wet, and sticky. I lifted my hand up towards the strips of light, fucking great, I had just stuck my hand into mud and moss. Shaking my hands trying to get the nastiness off, my left hand wandered to something furry and soft. I began to rub my hand on the cloth, "Shizu-chan, why are you stroking me? Look Shizuo, I know I'm drop dead sexy and you can't keep your hands off me, but at least buy me dinner before you start feeling me up." A familiar blood boiling voice said. "IZAYA!" I roared, slamming my fist down randomly, hoping to scare that little flea. My left hand was covered in filth. "Fuck…" I muttered under my breath. "Oh, Shizu-chan is your vocabulary that limited? It seems like all you can use is profanity! You poor, poor thing." Izaya's voice came from behind me now. I turned around, clenching my fist to punch that son of a bitch. My hand felt nothing, but air while I body slammed into what I thought was mud. Some of the shit got into mouth, "SHUB DA FWUAQ UBHH!" sitting mud out with my words. "See there you are again using bad language, Shizu-chan. Tsk, tsk, maybe I should give you a vocabulary lesson." Izaya said from above. I tilted my head back, feeling the bones crack relieving me of tenseness of my neck. I saw a silhouette of half of a black jacket with tan fur on the hems, one sinister dark brown eye, and half of that aggravating as fuck smile. He chuckled. I squatted down and pounced up with my fist high above my head, hitting wood.

A bright white-yellow light poured into the dark muck filled cell, I shut my eyes hard the furiously blinked, it was too fucking bright. I started to fall down, my back plopped onto the mud and moss. "Oh my god! Did you see that Momma? A man just punched the bridge! Momma, Momma!" it was a squeaky little kids voice coming from above. I looked to the side of me, _How the Fuck is this a bridge?_, I thought. It finally dawned on me to take my sunglasses off, I folded them up and hung them on my filthy clothes. There was water flowing a couple of meters away from me, a dark navy blue stream running weakly. "Wow Shizu-chan! You finally found some sense to take your sunglasses off! Your actually getting smarter! Well see ya, I got slide. Thanks for the exit by the way!" Izaya jumped up, grabbed the edge of the hole I made and pulled himself out. Did he really think he could away this FUCKING easily? No not this time, this time I was gonna kill him. I jumped out too, covered in filth, people were staring at me in shock. People of all races, some looked like Simon and Tom, others were Anglo, Hispanic, about every race was there. _Where the fuck am I?_ _Screw it, I need to catch that fucking flea. _I started charging through the crowd, pushing people aside yelling at the top of my lungs "GET THE FUCK HERE IZAYA! I'LL YOU, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

**Bianca's POV**

Tori and I had been in the convention for a while now, as expected Tori had to awkwardly hide behind me as I tried to explain to one of the pedo-stalkers she picked up that we would call the cops if he didn't stop trying to hug her and give her candy. "What did I tell you?" I said after he ran away after hearing the word "policemen." She rolled her eyes and sighed "Okay so you were right, and thanks for using your Bonka Magic to get that creeper of my back. By the way, Do I really look like a Tootsie Roll kind of girl? Really if he wanted me to go with him that bad he would of pulled out something better!" she giggled right after that. So did I, "You know my Bonka Magic always works, child. So when are the Cosplayers coming out?" I scanned my eyes casually around the area. "Bianca be patient, you'll get to creep in a little while too. Look lets go see if we can any special addition items or plushies to add to our collection! Maybe we'll find Usa-chan or Kon, you know how hard they are to find!" Tori said. "Yeah, hard to find and expensive." I added. "Well that is why I brought a bunch of money, unless you want to looks like perverts and buy a bunch of hug pillows." Tori teased, well tried to tease at least. "We are already perverts! Why not embrace our true selves?" I said in an over the top dramatic voice. "Because we would get kicked out of our school and be shunned from any other private boarding schools." Tori said blankly. She was right, as if we weren't on edge with the school board enough for staying in the dorm, over summer, without our parents, for free. The last thing we needed was breaking a rule, not even a major, a minor one like leaving the faucet running while brushing your teeth would get us kicked out. We would have to spend the rest of the summer under our parents' eyes, watching our every move confining us.

Tori squealed, "Bianca, look! BIANCA LOOK! BONKA LOOK NOW! LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK!" she was excitedly pointing at two men chasing each other outside the huge window that took up and entire wall. There was a blonde one with a tattered and filthy bartender suit, chasing another, slimmer, man with black hair that looked the same as the black on his fur hemmed jacket. "Wow, they are really making a dramatic entrance don't you think?" I mumbled to Tori. "Well these hosts are ding a really good job, they look a lot like them, like exact copies…" Tori looked up at me with 'OMG-WHAT-IF-THAT'S-THE-REAL-THEM' eyes. "Tch, Tori, we're not even tat close to them. From a far distance they look like the same thing, but I'm pretty sure they are just really good hosts." I laughed out looking away from her. We watched, admiring their acting, with accurate dialogue and voices. Everyone was watching, all of the fangirls were cheering either "Izaya! Izaya! Izaya!" or "Shizuo! Shizuo! Shizuo!" while banging on the glass like trapped animals. Tori joined them, chanting with the Shizuo fangirls.

The cheering for Izaya got louder and louder, girls and guys roared Izaya's name. It overpowered, what now sounded like a whisper, the Shizuo chants. Even I started to mumble to myself "Izaya… Izaya… Izaya…" watching the cosplayer dodge the props "Shizuo" was throwing at him. I had to admit, for hosts, they were damn good actors.

**Tori's Pov**

I felt bad ditching Bonka for front row seats at the awesome skit that was happening. They even got some locals in on it too! Some of them were screaming pretending to be scared while calling 911. This one guy was pretending to try and video tape the whole incident then got smashed by a "Stop Sign." The props were really accurate looking, it was just so real. All of us knew it wasn't real, if it had been wouldn't have "Shizuo" thrown a pole at us by now or something? Being the dedicated Shizuo fangirl I was, I tried my best to shout his name cheering him on, but the Izaya fangirls out-numbered us of course. It was okay, all fun and games. It was surprising how the glass had not broken from the huge pounding it was taking from our fists. The Izaya chants got louder and louder, "Shizuo" seemed to get more and more angry. "Shizuo" threw harder and with more rage after Izaya winked at his crowd.

The "fight" continued. Even police came, _They're probably here guiding traffic in a better direction_, I thought to myself. "Izaya" must had said something really aggravating because "Shizuo" started giving dirty looks to the crowd. The Izaya fangirls got a little hostile, they started tackling us and shouting "Izaya is the best troll! The sexiest troll!" into our ears. It was hard to breathe, I couldn't believe these girls would get so emotional over a little skit. Well, it wasn't a little skit, it was a big massive amazing skit that could go on forever.

"Shizuo" glared at the crowd, he gave a glare that scared me to my bones. He dropped one of the pieces of cement he was about to throw at "Izaya." He started heading towards a street lamp, he strangled the metal pole holding up the lamp, roaring as he slowly pulled the light out of the ground. There was no way, he couldn't have done that. That was a real street lamp, one that was there all the time. He starts sprinting towards the window, holding the lamp behind him like he was going to throw it. All of the girls pushing and nudging against me were gone, the cheers turned into screams of terror. _I can't move._ I just stood there motionless watching the lamp break through the glass, watched it come towards me. I heard to screams, one from Shizuo and my name. "TORI RUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" it was Bianca, screaming at me.

I took two steps back, it landed in front of me. It knocked over a tall wooden bookshelf, I still stood in the same place. I watched all of the manga editions falling out of the shelve, knocking me over. I covered my face, my arms bruised from the pounding it took from all of the hard covered books. I peeked through my arms to see what was coming, the bookshelf was. I turned around and started to run, a force knocked me down pinning down to the floor. I shrieked in pain, tears started to well up in my eyes. There were pieces of cement flying I covered my head, feeling rubble sting my bruised arms. _I hope Bianca is safe. _That's all I could think about, I knew I was already screwed. Weak, bruised, and broken. I took my arms off my head for a moment. A something big hit me on the head, I felt no pain. All I felt numb, I just wanted to sleep. I put my hand on my head, there was a warm liquid on my head. I took my hand off, and tried too look at it. I saw a blurry figure of my hand, covered in something red. Everything smelt like rust, salt, and dust. "TORI!" was that Bianca?  
"Oh, fuck…" a deep low voice mumbled, it was coming from above me. I tried to look up, someone in a bartender suit, tattered and torn, covered in mud. "YOU BASTARD!" it was Bianca. My eyelids felt heavy, sleep would be good. A nice long nap would help, yeah.

_**BADA BING BADA BOOM SHIZUO THREW A LAMP! Anyways, I know that the whole skit thing wasn't realistic but this is a fanfiction WERE ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN! So yeah, review be honest and if you think I suck tell me why! Okay thank you for clicking on this, hope you enjoyed! And if you didn't then… sorry for wasting your time! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE OR REVIEW TO SEE IF I READ YOUR SUGGESTIONS! ALL CAPS BECAUSE IM A THUG!**_


End file.
